To Saver the Moment
by pinkdude64
Summary: Starts with Victoire going to Hogwarts, and followers her school years. Probably about 5-10 chapters per Hogwarts year- so will eventually be 40-80 chapters in the end, most likely more. R&R, I hope you love it! ON HOLD! I haven't been updating...
1. Teaser

**Author's Note: There isn't a single chaptered Victoire/Teddy fic, so… ( i meant complete! My mistake.)**

Teddy and Victoire ran past the forest, hoping Hagrid couldn't hear them. Making out wasn't exactly something you wanted your family to hear about from their favorite half giant.

* * *

Victoire let go of Teddy's hands.

_How could he be so stupid!_

Teddy stared out of the window.

_She hates me! Victoire, my best friend hates me for changing her, for changing the way She must always think of me. And it's all my fault._

_

* * *

  
_


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: The french below means something along the lines of "My little angel, I shall miss you so much while you are gone" Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter. Although, Cristmas is coming up, and if someone wanted to give me a present...**

**A/N pt 2: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has to start a new. Making new friends is hard, recovering old friends can be harder, but always remember to be welcoming. **

* * *

Victoire smiled before hugging her father, Bill, around the waist.

"I'll miss you so much, Daddy!"

Bill chuckled at his daughter's innocence. He slowly petted Victoire's platinum blonde hair, she was one of the very few Weasleys who had not inherited the Weasley Red Hair.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. Before you know it, it will be Christmas time, again, and you can come home and celebrate the holiday with me, and your little sister, Dominique, and Mommy, too! Trust me, baby, it will be okay."

"Es'coose me, Bill, but I would also like to hug my daughter _before_ the train leaves the station," Fleur spoke in her native French accent, "And are you _sure_ Victoire can't go to Beauxbatons, like I did?"

"Fleur," Bill started, after releasing Victoire from their hug, "we've already discussed this. Victoire will be happy at Hogwarts, and close to home. It's the perfect school for her- plus, you wouldn't want her to acquire a French accent, while she was there."

"Hello!" Victoire shouted at her parents," The train leaves in eight minutes, and I'd rather get on it, then not!"

"She's right, of course, Bill. Oh! Victoire, mon petit ange, Je vous manquerai autant de pendant que vous êtes loin!" Fleur sobbed into her eldest daughter's hair.

"Mama! You know I will miss you just as much- but I have to go now! I'll say goodbye to everyone once I'm on the train, but let's GO!"

* * *

"Victoire! Over here!" Teddy called, sticking his head out of his compartment.

"Teddy?" Victoire beamed. "Oh, Teddy! Is that you? I haven't seen you since last week!" She laughed, remembering the Weasleys last get-together.

"I know, right?" Teddy laughed. "Well, I'll see you at school, I guess."

"Okay, bye Teddy! I'll see you later." Victoire was too late, Teddy had already disappeared into his compartment, now laughing with his friends. "Boys," she sighed to herself.

* * *

Victoire had finally found an empty compartment, when another girl slid the door open.

"Excuse me, but can I sit here? Everywhere else is- well it's not full, but you're the first, first year I've seen," the girl piped up.

"Oh, um, sure. I guess that would be all right. My name's Victoire- Victoire Weasley." Victoire said, a bit taken aback.

"Thanks! I'm Natalie Sharppe," she told before taking the seat across from Victoire.

Victoire remembered the stories, practically everyone had told her, about how one of the first conversations they had ever had, was about what house they expected to be in.

"So," Victoire began, her thoughts still centered around her relatives' tales, "what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Oh, I suppose I'll be in-" Natalie started.

But whatever Natalie's answer was, Victoire did not hear, for once more, a scared and confused girl had opened the compartment door.

"Hello!" Natalie stated confidently. "Did you want to sit wit us?"

"That would be lovely- I don't know a single soul on this train. Oh! I forgot, my name is Kathleen O'Brian, I'm a muggle born," Kathleen thanked us.

"Hey," Victoire spoke up," I'm Victoire Weasley, we're first years too."

"Yeah, and I'm Natalie," she spoke, "I hope we all are in the same house!"

"Only if you're planning on being a Gryffindor, I'm pretty sure that's destined for me. I'm a Weasley, we've been in Gryffindor for generations."

"Wait a minute," Natalie almost shouted, "you're a Weasley!"

"Yes."

"And that means- oh! I've been hearing stories about your family since I was a baby! Wow! You're related to Harry Potter! And Ron Weasley! And, oh! Hermione Weasley, too! She's been my idol since I was little, the only female member of the infamous trio." Natalie exclaimed.

"Yep," Victoire said half-heartedly, "Some of my aunts and uncles."

* * *

Victoire was staring out the window.

"Hey, Victoire!" Teddy called.

"Teddy! You're here!" Victoire exclaimed, before hugging him to death.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you, we're almost there… Oh! Hey, everybody, er, I am Teddy Lupin. Third year. Gryffindor. Okay. Awkward. Bye, Victoire. Ladies."

Once Teddy had let the door close behind him, Victoire burst out laughing, Natalie and Kathleen, however, stared at her with confused looks.

Natalie was the first to speak, "Who was that incredabley hot guy, and how can I get some of him?"

"Natalie," Victoire shrieked, "he's thirteen!"

"So, I'm not biased."

"Well, I am! He's practically my cousin!"

"Practically?" Natalie and Kathleen both questioned me.

"Well, my entire family sort of adopted him- his parents died in the war, he was only a year old."

"Well," Kathleen started, "_I_ think that he's adorable."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for poor quality of this chapter, I'm sick to my stomach, and this is the best I can do between barfs. :(**


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what! I don't own Harry Potter! big surprise.**

**

* * *

  
**

Professor McGonagall ushered the first years through a gigantic oak door, and into a large hall.

"All of the other students are currently waiting in the Great Hall- a place where you will eat all of your meals and enjoy the feast, here at Hogwarts," she began. "I am about to lead you there to be sorted into your house. Your will remain in that house for the duration of time you are hear at Hogwarts, you can think of them as your family. There are four houses- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherine. In the Great Hall, there are four hour glasses coordinating with the houses, when you succeed, your whole house gains points, any rule breaking, and you will lose points. Now, if your will follow me, I will escort you to the sorting.

Professor McGonagall snapped around and motioned for them to all follow her. A second set of doors parted magically, and near a thousand faces turned to look back at them.

As they walked down between the two middle tables, Victoire saw Teddy give her an encouraging wave, and she answered him with merely a feeble smile.

_Oh, this is it. It's time. I will now know if I'm actually a Weasley after all…. I hope Grandma Molly will still love me if I turn out to be, a Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff, or… even a Slytherine. Maybe Mama will convince Daddy to let her attend Beauxbatons after all._ She thought.

"When I call your name, please come up and place the sorting hat on your head. But first…."

Everyone's attention shifted from McGonagall to the old battered hat on the stool. It cleared its throat.

_Although I'm just a hat_

_I'm very old and wise_

_You see I was there to watch it all_

_I saw the devil's eyes_

_Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Slytherine and Ravenclaw_

_Not just four houses_

_But four people_

_The very best of friends_

_And so I caution you_

_As I do every year_

_That you will always take notice_

_And give an ear to hear_

The hall erupted in applause, a bit of confusion and some, "That was short"'s were murmured.

"Okay, then," McGonagall continued, "Magdalena Austous."

Magdalena walked up and placed the hat on her head. Minutes passed, still no reaction from the hat, although, Magdalena looked just scared to death.

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed.

_Can hats scream? Yes. I guess so…_

Magdalena smiled with utter-most joy and ran off to join the cheering table after placing the hat back on the stool.

And it continued like that. Harra Coss was sorted into Hufflepuff. Katy Ferns was a Ravenclaw. Sean Goosnle was a Gryffindor, so was Marcus Kenteel. Maya Lontz was the first Slytherine, and the list went on and on.

"Kathleen O'Brian." McGonagall's voice roared through the hall.

"Wish me luck." Kathleen whispered before scurrying across to the hat.

The hat pondered as it decided Kathleen's fate.

"Gryffindor!" It decided.

Collin Pietie became a Hufflepuff, and then Professor McGonagall called up Natalie.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply before jetting to the stool, and placed it on her head. She clenched her eyes closed, and hoped for the best.

After about ten seconds, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Slytherine!"

Kathleen's face fell. She had been looking forward to having friends, but now she had learned that half of her maybe-to-be friends were doomed to be her enemy.

Natalie jumped off the stool and raced to the Slytherine table. Her face looked neither pleased nor depressed.

Victoire didn't pay attention to the next few names being called, until she heard her name.

She hopped onto the stool and crammed the hat on her blonde head.

_This is it, I guess! _She thought.

_Well, yes, I suppose it is… for you anyway! I have to do _this _for the rest of my life. Now what house should _you_ be in? the house replied._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! How can you hear my thoughts? _Victoire asked the hat.

_Er, I'm on your head…? _

_Well, okay, I guess that makes sense…._

_Now! Back to my job… what house should _you _be in? Ahhhhh, a Weasley!_

_Hey! No generalizing, please!_

_Ah! A stubborn little witch, I see. Hm. But, also a bold one, quite Gryffindor! But, you thought, "please", which displays your respect for authority-_

_Authority?_

_-Oh! You know what I mean! _

_Hey! Gryffindors can be polite, too!_

Quite so, well, eh? Why not, kid, I think you got it in you, so…

"_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The hall erupted into applause; there was just no other way to put it! _

_Teddy! Oh, Teddy's clapping, too! _Victoire thought.

_Well, of course he is! _The hat responded.

_Hey! Butt out! My head._

Victoire took off the hat and sped to the Gryffindor table.

_And, my Teddy,_ She thought as she sat next to "her Teddy".


	4. First Night

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Some dreams just do not come true.**

**A/N: short chapter. HAPPY THANKSGIVING (to US people)I gotta go eat! R&R!**

* * *

Victoire and four other nervous eleven-year-old girls tiptoed up the stairs leading to their newly acquired common room. A very impatient prefect was leading the first years up the many flights of stairs, and now all the first years were anxious to see the legendary Gryffindor Common Room.

Victoire stepped through the portrait of the Fat Lady, and saw her first glimpse of an overwhelmingly burgundy room. There were fat, cushy armchairs everywhere, each one trimmed with a gold twine-like cord. On the far wall, right facing center, was a ceiling high fireplace, containing the warmest fire she had ever felt. Surrounding her was the distinct scent of oak and peppermint, although she could also sense some of the older girls' perfume.

All of the first years immediately went up to there dormitories as instructed and gazed at there rooms in awe.

"Shall we choose beds?" a short, brown-haired girl asked.

Without saying a word, the girls shuffled near beds to claim them as their own.

Victoire looked over at the bed on her left, and saw that Kathleen was moving her trunk onto the bed. They smiled at each other, and glanced over to Victoire's right. Victoire and Kathleen saw the very same girl who was speaking earlier sorting through sweaters.

"Hello, I'm Victoire," she offered to the girl.

"Hm?" she looked up in response. "Oh! Hi, my name is Jillian- Jillian Fox."

They smiled awkwardly in silence. Victoire noticed that she had a slight Scottish accent.

"And I'm Kathleen!" she added bubbly.

Victoire was not incredibly tall, but she was definitely not short, especially compared to Jillian. Jillian had rich brown hair, that was very well kept, and a strange glint in her hazel eyes.

"Okay, you can all stop worrying, I'm coming!" a thin blonde girl spoke up from across the room.

"Fine. Me too." The last girl added.

The girls both dropped the articles of clothing they were holding, and scurried over to the small circle of girls forming near the door.

"I'm Magdalena," the blonde girl spoke.

"And I'm Lynda," said the final girl.

Magdalena had presence, and obviously was well aware of it. Her bright-blonde hair flew down to her elbows, and her smile seemed to light up the room. Likewise, Lynda's thin black hair was chopped at her shoulders, and she had a small almost grimace-like expression smacked on her face.

* * *

Not two hours later, the girls sat atop of a blanket mess, while discussing their families and memories back home.

"Your turn, Jillian!" Kathleen cried.

"Okay, well, so I have two sisters- Katy and Olivia- but they're already out of Hogwarts. I also have a dog-Strider- and a cat- Anna- and I kinda' have another dog- Lula!

"Victoire! Go!"

"Oh!" Victoire exclaimed. "Uh, well I have a little sister named Dominique- she's only eight- and a little brother who's four- Louis! And, from my window (at my house), I can see the water!"

"Oooooooh! Pretty!" Kathleen whispered.

And that's how the girls fell asleep- giggling on the floor sharing secrets and dreams.


	5. Transfiguration

**A/N: I am sooooooooooo Sorry!!!!!! I hadn't realized it had been that long since I updated. The toast is in dedication to myself. I was recently converted to a toast lover. R&R. and don't hate me- please don't hate me.**

Victoire lazily slummed down the steps, and into the Gryffindor common room. Her hair was a mess, and her uniform was wrinkled all over. She had woken up on the floor, surrounded by four other sleeping girls and her pale pink throw blanket. And the journey from the seventh floor to the Great Hall is quite a long one at that.

"Hey, Victoire," Teddy told her as she planted herself on his left. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Shut it, Teddy, and actually, it was the wrong side of the floor," She replied.

"Oooooh! Hot night for my little cousin, perhaps?"

"Teddy, gross and perverted! That's a terrible thing to think!"

"Yes, Little Victoire, but apparently, you were thinking the same thing, so you are equally perverted," Teddy finished off.

Victoire angrily grabbed a piece of toast and began to butter it.

"So… ignoring the fact that my eleven-year-old cousin is now a 'big girl', do you know what your schedule is yet?" Teddy questioned.

"Nope," Victoire responded.

With perfect timing, McGonagall was ushering through the Gryffindors, passing out schedules.

"Miss Weasley- ah joy, one more. Anyway, here is your schedule, dear, try not to be late for my class," the Headmistress suggested.

"Transfiguration, first," Victoire answered Teddy.

"Don't get her angry, she's always been a bit more- well, short-tempered since she took teaching upon herself. Plus, I'd rather have her in a good mood considering the fact that I've got her right after you do," Teddy recommended.

"Hey, Victoire," the voice's peppy-ness told her that it was Jillian Fox, reporting for duty.

"Hi, Jillian. This is my cousin, Teddy," she told Jillian.

"Oh," she blushed, "Hi there, I'm Jillian."

Teddy shook Jillian's hand and Victoire rolled her eyes. Jillian began to compulsivally batting her ayelashes and twirling her hair.

_Such a prissy little flirt_, Victoire thought.

Transfiguration- Monday Morning:

"Hello there, class," Professor McGonagall greeted. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and welcome to Transfiguration! Now, I would just like to explain, that I am the headmistress, but I still loved to teach this subject, so- I am continuing! Also, before I address more academic issues, I am very old, so don't make me aggravated, my reaction most likely not benefit you….

"Now then, Transfiguration, basically, is taking one object that already exists, and changing- or altering- it the way you would like it. For instance,"

Professor McGonagall lifted her wand from the large desk in front of her, and pointed it at a roll of parchment. Without moving her mouth, she flicked her wand, and transformed the parchment into a generously sized tray of cupcakes.

"Miss Sharppe, pass one to each, please," McGonagall snapped.

Natalie quickly stood up from her seat in the front, and uncertainly took the tray in her grasp. Professor McGonagall, however, began magically writing information on the chalk board.

"Friends?" Natalie whispered.

Natalie had reached where Victoire was sitting; before questioning Victoire, she had placed one particular cupcake on her desk. Victoire noticed its considerable frosting amount.

"Of course," Victoire smiled, whispering to her friend.

"Girls, move it along," Professor McGonagall spoke without breaking her enchantment on the board. "Now, while you eat your cupcakes, please copy what is on the board. Quick question, though. Can anyone tell me some attributes the cupcakes might acquire if I had preformed the spell incorrectly? Miss Weasley? Please enlighten us."

Victoire adjusted her hair behind her ears and made eye contact with the Transfiguration professor.

"Well, for example, since you transformed parchment, it might have had an aftertaste of… ink."

"Ah, good, very well, dear. Begin." She commanded.

The remainder of the class period resulted with a severe numb feeling in her hand, and two broken quills. As she gathered her books and made it to the doorway, she bumped into a taller, older, turquoise-haired, boy.

"Hey, Victoire," Teddy smiled.

"Hi, Teddy."

"Was class… fun?" He asked mischievously.

"Well," Victoire began, "my hand hurts like crazy!"

"Really? All you got on your first day was a boatload of pain? My first transfiguration class, we all got ton-tongue toffees from the twin's shoppe."

"A teacher gave that to you? We got cupcakes-"

"-Cupcakes? Ah, man. Minnie is getting soft."

"Well good luck, Teddy!" Victoire laughed with a false cheeriness.

**Well, what did you think? I was going to write more, but I thought I should let you read this first. Review!!!!!!!**


End file.
